1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device that illuminates a subject during a photographing operation and a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a camera known in the related art that illuminates a main subject with an illuminating device having a plurality of LEDs (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-207236). Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-207236 discloses a technology for preventing a shadow from being cast on one side of the subject due to illuminating light being emitted from a single position by distributing the plurality of LEDs on the left side and the right side relative to the photographic lens.
There is also a technology known in the related art through which the illuminating angle of illuminating light emitted from a photographic illuminating device that illuminates a subject during a photographing operation is adjusted in correspondence to the angle of view of the photographic lens in the camera (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-93207). Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-93207 discloses a technology that allows the illuminating angle of illuminating light generated at a light emitting element constituted with a xenon tube to vary by providing the xenon tube as a movable member capable of moving relative to a reflector.